International Academy of Elite Agents
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: The International Academy of Elite Agents is where the teach the new best upcoming spies in the world . But being a spy is not the easiest job in the world . Some may fail but others will rise to save the world from mass destruction.
1. The Academy

**Hey so I'm EternalDarkness101 and I thought of this idea by reading other Total Drama Spy stories so I might use some ideas from there and I would just like to give those other writers credit so I do not steal also I hope you enjoy and R&R Thanks -Darketh/Cali**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour and if I did there would be a lot of changes trust me . **

Hello My name is Courtney Masters and I go to a top boarding school in England. Where there are elite others and since my parents are a lawyer and a doctor it would be no surprise that I was going here . We learn simple things like math and reading.

Wait but lets get back to reality here . Truthfully I go to a top secret spy recruiting school in England . It is huge with its towering walls and massive buildings . My Friend Bridgette Samules always compares it to the silly Harry Potter books she reads and calls it "Hogwarts" . There are many other students who go here that are all my friends .

You have heard of teen spies have you like Cody Banks or The Spy Kids . I bet everytime you watch those movies or read those books your like no way that could ever happen. Well our enemy thinks that as well which means its very effective.

But to come here it takes lots of training and amazing potential to make it so they need to start young. I came to the faculty when I was only 9 and I have been training ever since . I'm still in training but we can go on missions and stuff . We also have to train younger members by making them take the espionage test . Well anyway I'm off to training go to run .

**So I hope you enjoyed It and I'm open to requested couples and all the Total Drama Characters will be in here Courtney I thought would just make a good introduction to it and any ideas I'm open to too :) -Darketh/Cali**


	2. Training , i Think We Can Get Through It

**Okay this is Chapter 2 of International Academy of Elite Agents i hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 so here is chapter 2 -Darketh/Cali**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama/Action/World tour cause wouldn't it be fun to see Owen getting attacked by small cute rabid creatures than DJ.  
><strong>

_...punch...spin...kick...  
><em>  
>Courtney faced her dummy with glaring eyes . As she regained her composer she said that se was winning the fight but of course it was against an inadament object so you really couldn't tell. Everyone thought she was a good agent and one of the best at her fight training in the Trinity Memorial Fighting Arena<p>

_...kick...swerve...roll... _

"Come on kick its ass Court" Her friend Bridgette yelled from the sidelines of the arena. Just to cheer her best friend on in her little pretend fight.

_...elbow..duck...block..  
><em>  
>As soon as the match was over with her pretend opponent . She looked at the screen to display her score . 8 it read as she looked up at it and her mouth soon curved into a appraising smile for her self confidence.<p>

She looked over at two others entering the Arena . One a tall male with shaggy brown hair in his bright crimson shiny red track suit his hand firmly clenched around the female with him with her platinum blonde hair she was twirling in between her fingers with her blue tank top and tanish brown skirt that complemented her cowboy boots .

"Lindsey" Bridgette squealed extremely happy to see her friend . As she ran up to give her one of her tight bear hugs .

"Nice moves there Court" Tyler complemented me .

"Thanks " I nodded to Tyler's words "You should have seen me earlier.

Lindsey and Bridgette soon came up to us .

"Linds are we still on for shopping tonight" Bridgette asked her friend.

"Oh I totally forgot and i made plans to go on a date with Tyler tonight" Lindsey said the sorrow growing in her eyes . It was no surprise that Lindsey did forget since she was kind of dumb but most people blamed it on her hair color .

"Its not like your going anyway Hatchet is on duty tonight" Courtney said while squirting water in to her mouth from the bottle she was holding in her hand .

There was a no-dating policy at IAEA which like no one followed anyway . But they at least had to have someone monitoring the halls on Friday , Saturday and Sunday since curfew was later. Most Teachers and RA's really did not mind if you did anyway as long as you were not making out in the middle of the halls . But Hatchet was one of the strictest people in this place and he would not let you do anything without punishment no one dared to go out when he was watching . Especially going on a date. There was a lot of things to do than sit here bored the campus is 15 minutes from town and there was a club, sushi bar, and other things to do on campus anyway .

" I guess shopping it is " Lindsey said with a smile to Bridgette and a sorrowful look to Tyler but he understood .

Courtney looked down at her watch on her wrist "Crap I'm going to be late for recruiting espionage test, I'll catch you guys later" She waved and then lest the building .

Courtney mingled in her thoughts . She also had to re train Katie .

Katie and Sadie had been here even longer than here . They both were here when they were six . They were extremely close as what Courtney could tell it was like they were separated at birth. But on a mission in Lima, Peru . Sadie and broken 46 bones in her body and slipped into a coma it would be a miracle if she ever could walk again . Of course Katie was grief stricken and according to IAEA policy she would need to more weeks of training to get her back into the field with out killing herself .

She kept running to the building where it was held when she ran into a pink blur.

"Hey Court" she heard as soon as her vision finally cleared she looked up to see Geoff , Bridgette's boyfriend .

They were such and odd couple , but it worked . Geoff was training to be a bomb major and he seemed to enjoy it as with Bridgette she was being an Agent just like Courtney and have been best friends for years. It was kind of expected that they would be dating it was like a romantic comedy.

"Where is Bridgette i need to find her before my defuse class" He asked me his eyes full of hope.

"She is training in the fighting arena sorry Geoff" I told him " But you might be able to catch her before next period she has Latin which is only a couple classrooms down from yours " I told him

"Thanks Court" he said and ran off to class.

Courtney in a few minutes reached her building and was ready to give the test.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review and give me feed back Thanks -Darketh/Cali**


	3. Testing , Oh What A Joy

**Thank You so much for the reviews and I have two shout outs to give to two people**

**WillTheRealHarryPotter- Thank you so much for the tips and I will try to get a beta reader I now started to use a spell check and I fixed most of my mistakes I believe so thank you so much and I'm glad you like my stories :)**

**izzi08- Thank you so much and I'm glad you like this story and Yay a person who likes HOA likes Total Drama too and if you have any tips or couple requests or anything you can tribute to my story I would be glad to hear them or see them XD **

**Now on to the story - Darketh/Cali **

Courtney took a short breath outside Mr... McLean's office before entering as she straighten her uniform .

She then walked in and was surprise to see who was there .

A Asian looking girl sat on a side table with her arms crossed and her eyes glaring at Courtney . To her left a small tan boy sat there bored his eyes relaxed and his foot tapping on the woodened floors with his arms crossed also .

"Heather, Noah what are you two doing here"Courtney said in confusion" I thought Gwen and Trent were supposed to help me give the test and give the newbies a tour" .

"Don't ask me " Heather snorted " I 'm not the one people ask to train newbies after Sara Campbell and I have no idea why Chris would choose him" She pointed roughly at Noah "He is not even in the secret agent department".

Noah rolled his eyes " To my knowledge they never ask Intelligence students to be guides"

There were other departments in the building Agent was the most popular though but you had Intelligence, Special Transportation etc.

"Gwen and Trent are on a mission in Pairs now can we continue head down to the next classroom and the students will all be there I trust you all" Chris said gesturing to the door as the three of us left .

The three entered the classroom as Courtney looked around she could tell that the kids in the room ranged from a six year old to older teenagers.

"Hello I'm Courtney Masters and my fellow students Heather Wu and Noah Beckett-Pryce" Noah waved and Heather gave a small smile .

"I would like to welcome you to IAEA the International Academy of Elite Agents . Being here means you have extreme potential and posses an amazing talent I would like to welcome you congratulations this is a very prestigious honor."

A girl in the back having all colored streaks in her hair snorted .

"Got something to say Crayola " Heather sneered he eyes narrowing

" Yeah its like our parents just drop us of in the middle of nowhere not avery prestigious honor I think" she said

"You will see soon enough that you do " I quickly snapped

"Noah can you please pass out the test papers"Heather said

Noah quickly started passing them out going down each row " This is the placement test yeah I know it sucks but the academy has to know where to place you guys then the espionage test"

He walked back and hopped back on the desk with Courtney and Heather .

- 23 minutes and 16 seconds later-

Katie yawned and sauntered up to the front of the room and handed her paper to Noah and sat with them .

"Hey" she said

Noah looked at her "That was a 245 questioned test up to about a level 8 Knowledge on espionage are you sure your done" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah " Katie responded "I think most of it was on last years test anyway they think I'm traumatized not amnesic "

Katie had been here forever and she was far to smart for her own good we all are . But with her cutesy pigtailes and sparkey with a pinch of perky attitude the unsuspecting person would never guess "If I pass all their test I can move out of the hospital and back to my dorm "

"Why were you quarantined anyway " Heather scoffed "There was nothing wrong with you .

"They think I picked up some disease in Lima " Katie responded "It was nice though I get to talk to Sadie and now I have to follow visiting hours and crap like that but I have my room back did Izzy destroy my stuff , I haven't been gone that long right."

"No Heather said she did want to paint it this ugly brown color but I reconsider her not to " Heather said

"Oh okay that's go-" Katie started to say

They were soon interrupted by a screeching bullhorn and soon everyone in the room covered their ears to black out the horrid noise.

"TIMES UP " Chris yelled through a microphone " PASS UP YOUR PAPERS ITS TIME TO TOUR THE BUILDING"

"Chris" Heather yells angrily "we can hear you just fine get rid of the freaking megaphone"

"Oh and you grade the tests" Noah shoves the papers at Chris and says dryly "Just because I'm smart does not mean I do your dirty work."

"You guys are no fun" Chris says getting out his red pen

Courtney laughs at his misfortune "Okay like I said I'm Courtney ,That's Noah,Heather and this is Katie Marie she has been here a long time and will be accompaning us on our tour"

"Noah heads up"Katie says while throwing him a clipboard "Take role "

Courtney nods at the two and Heather then beckons the others out of the building "First stop Uniforms "

**Hope you liked it please review Thanks R&R-Darketh/Cali **


	4. Of Uniforms and Parties

**Okay so here is Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it Thanks for all the support- Darketh/Cali**

Heather's hips swayed as she lead the group into the Uniform Storage Area . Courtney was daydreaming again of how she needed to organize this little trip they were going on and Katie and Noah engaged in a most normal conversation as they walked.

They all soon sat down on boxes and crates in the area . After a while all the newbies were turning hectic and were rummaging through everything in the area but with Courtney in dream land and Katie so engaged in Noah using big words that expanded her vocabulary. Heather was having much trouble to try to get them to listen .

"Miss Daydream, Lovebirds " Heather screamed " Help me Now !"

Courtney soon snapped out of her daydream as did Katie and Noah hearing Heather calling them lovebirds which they were completely not . "Excuse Me" Courtney yelled

No one did pay attention till she asked the others to do it all at the same time " EXCUSE ME" It was the loudest sound these newbies ever heard .

"Thank You " Courtney said "Now I need you too pick out 3 school uniforms , 2 Stealth uniforms and 2 Action and Gadget Filled packets please Adult sizes to the right Child to the left the boys are up front the girls are down there now please pick your uniforms and meet us back here but before that Noah will call role "

After Noah's role call all the newbies split out silently in there different directions . Now the four had some free time .

"Thank God " Heather said "This is why I hate newibe tests and tours "

"This was not as bad as last year "Katie said remembering her time last year " It was a hell there we like 23 of them I'm glad there is only 15 this time "

"Were having a movie night Sunday in the Living room of the girls floor you should come " Courtney said addressing Katie .

"Cool I'll try to make it thanks Court" Katie said smiling

"Good because I'm going too and it would suck to be in our room alone " Heather chuckled .

Courtney and Heather soon saw that most kids were gathering around and took them to the elevator .

Katie and Noah lingered around the storage area .

"So do you want to come to see Sadie with me I mean you knew her right" Katie asked him her eyes glowing with hope that he would come.

"Sure" Noah smiled " I've know you too since I got here your practically like family "

Crap Noah thought I don't want her to think of me as her brother he had the right mind to face palm himself. "I just mean we have known each other and yeah I would like to go "

Noah then turned around realizing that everyone else was in the elevator . They both caught up with them in the elevator.

"Tsk Tsk " Heather said looking at them teasing "We don't want anyone getting lost do we "

"Boys are on the 5th and 6th floor and Girls are on the 8th and the 9th , Noah can you pass out the room keys" Courtney said and Noah nodded " Also dinner is at six and at seven meet us at the flagpole out front for more information ".

The students nodded and got of at their respective floors.

Cafe de Java

The cafe was on campus and Bridgette , Geoff , Lindsey , and Tyler sat down .

Duncan soon sat down " Hey guys "

"So I'm having a party Saturday and you all should come" Geoff announced smiling

"But Geoff " Tyler said confused " Saturday is tomorrow "

"Exactly" Geoff said" That is why I need your guys help it will be on floor six in the room at 8 and Chris will be on duty that means he will be asleep , Tyler , Duncan go clean the room its a mess girls you get the decorations and I'll get the food okay dudes "

They all nodded and then at once they all said " One Two Three Break "

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review it makes me feel all happy inside Thanks - Darketh/Cali **


	5. Fake Dating and Gossip can cause Trouble

**So I'm finally updating this story yes I bet you have been waiting and please check out my other stories and stuff because it makes me feel special when people read them and review them so please R&R-Darketh/Cali**

Lindsey stood on a chair her high heeled cowboy boots set on their tip toes to make the blonde taller . She used her left hand to reach over to tape the streamers held up by her right . She stepped down from the maple wooded chair and turned to Bridgette.

"The streamers are done " She said cheerfully jumping up and down.

"Great" Bridgette responded with glee "Geoff should be happy I'm finished down here all we need is to blow up some balloons and throw them around the room."

Lindsey ran over and grabbed the package of balloons and handed them to the other started to open them then blow them up as Lindsey grabbed a couple too.

After about 30 minutes they were done exactly when Duncan,Geoff, and Tyler burst through the door .

"This place looks amazing thanks dudettes" Geoff said smiling his eyes grazing the room. Duncan and Tyler just stood there in awe.

They soon sat down the food and everything was ready. This party might be the greatest one of the year,

The clock chimed six in Katie's room . She looked around at the room no one was there Izzy must have left for something and where could Heather be.

Crap, Katie thought I was suppose to be at the flagpole by six . She scrambled around the room to quickly get ready but in the mist of it all she heard a knock at her door. She ran towards it and swung it open .

"Noah" Katie questioned the brunette .

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that Courtney and Heather have already taking care of the 6:00 meeting and you nor I have to come just thought I'd let you know before you have a spaz attack but it seems like that already happen" Noah said chuckling at the last part.

"Okay " Katie sighed in relief " Thanks Noah you saved my clean room"

Noah laughed for once in his life and he smiled .

Katie knew Noah for he was dumped here when he was 8 not even knowing where he was . His parents worked 24/7 and never seemed to have time for him . He really didn't have any friends either and was usually sarcastic and sometimes lazy and depressing . He never usually did show emotion only sarcasm if it counted . His only friends were Cody another Intelligence student and Her that was it unless you counted Izzy he roommate but he always counted her as bugging him rather than a friend. He never had anything to do .

"Hey Noah you want to go hang at the Library" Katie said hopping he would come with her to the grand library of multibooks and espionage .

"Sure" Noah smiled again " Lets go I'm sure its way cleaner than your room"

Katie walked out and elbowed his side before she closed her door .

"Whatever Courtney" Katie teased as Noah laughed .

"She would totally kill you if she heard that" He said and they both walked down the hallway heading to the Library .

Courtney and Heather now finished with the final newbie training for the year sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Guess what I heard" Heather said smirking knowing Courtney would love to here the inside school gossip that they always shared .

"What" Courtney answered smiling

"Geoff is having a party tonight at eight on the sixth floor we should totally go" Heather said

"Awesome okay I'll go since its Saturday our last late curfew day till next week " Courtney responded

"Excellent anything you have heard" Heather said hoping to hear something she hasn't heard but this is Heather we are talking about she knows everything .

"Well I think Cody has a crush on Gwen she is so out of his league" Coutney said.

"Oh I know like that nerd is going to get her Trent hardly did and he is popular " Heather said."Well we better get getting ready" .

Courtney nodded as the two walked to the elevator their smiles showing they just could not wait for the party .

Izzy walked around the campus as she finished what she wanted to do which was get a latte with Ezekiel one of the total outcast special transportation students and now she was walking back to her room.

She pressed the elevator button and went up and finally arrived but when she got there Katie was gone she looked outside and her eyes finally found her .

"No way" She exclaimed " Katie is going out with Noah ".

She then whipped out her cherry red cell and began to type.

**So what do you think and give me ideas for things that can happen at the party and other ideas and pairings and anything you have also remember to review so thanks -Darketh/Cali **


End file.
